Walking on Sunshine
by LemonieQueene
Summary: AU/AH non-canon. Songfic, light and fluffy. Bella and Jasper need to make up, is it going to be happily ever after?


**Disclaimer: I wish I wrote **_**Twilight**_**, but since I didn't, that means that none of this belongs to me. If anyone comes across a spare Jake, please let me know, I'm in need of one :-)**

**With special thanks to KingCall for invaluable help :)**

_Oh, oh yeah  
I used to think maybe you loved me_

_Now baby I'm sure  
And I just can't wait till the day_

_When you knock on my door  
Now every time I go for the mailbox_

_Gotta hold myself down  
'Cos I just wait till you write me_

_You're coming around_

I'm walking on sunshine, woah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woah  
and don't it feel good!

Hey, alright now  
And don't it feel good?  
Hey yeah

I used to think maybe you loved me

_Now I know that its true  
And I don't want to spend all my life_

_Just awaiting for you  
Now I don't want you back for the weekend  
Not back for a day, no, no, no  
I said baby I just want you back_

_And I want you to stay_

Woah yeah!  
I'm walking on sunshine, woah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woah  
I'm walking on sunshine, woah  
and don't it feel good!

Hey, alright now  
And don't it feel good  
Hey yeah, oh yeah  
And don't it feel good

Walking on sunshine  
Walking on sunshine

I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real  
I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real

I'm on sunshine baby oh!  
I'm on sunshine baby oh!

I'm walking on sunshine woah  
I'm walking on sunshine woah  
I'm walking on sunshine woah

And don't it feel good?  
And don't it feel good?

He was back, and he was mine. He was never going to walk away like that again, I had his word and I trusted him. I didn't realise until now just how much I loved him, but that was the amazing thing - even though him walking away from me was painful, it made me realise just how much I needed him. And maybe that was a good thing. He seemed not to be able to live without me either.

As I was thinking hard, I felt him move, and shifted to look up him, feeling his eyes on me. He smiled; the best, most welcome expression ever, and I felt myself smile back, knowing that I was right - he wouldn't be leaving again. Suddenly needing him to hold me again, I wrapped my arms back around him and buried my face in his chest as he chuckled softly.

"Its ok darlin'," He drawled, his voice making me melt all over again. "I really am here, and I ain't going anywhere without you."

I sighed in contentment at his words, and he murmured sweet nothings down at me, leaning down to kiss me softly on the top of my head.

The events leading up to him walking out on me were petty - hardly worth remembering, and now that he was back, I had no desire to do so; instead relishing in the feelings that enveloped threatened to overwhelm me as this man, my man, showed me how much he loved me again. Each simple gesture and touch was more than enough, but at the same time not enough - he had been away for too long.

Never had either of us thought that he would walk away, but when our tempers got the better of us, it happened. He, normally such an even-tempered man, was the first one to react and he was also the one to turn away in the heat of the . I was ever glad that he decided to turn back too.

I shook my head, feeling the vibrations of his laugh as I rid my head of these thoughts, instead standing on tiptoes to brush my lips against his gently. He responded ever so gently, lifting me slightly to a more accommodating height so that he could kiss me for longer, knowing too well that when he kissed me for any length of time, my knees went weak. That was how amazing his kisses were.

Eventually he pulled away slightly and rested his forehead against mine, breathing deeply and then leaned in to kiss me again, wrapping his hands more firmly round my waist and pulling me as close as was physically possible. I responded in kind, wrapping my arms round his neck so as to keep kissing him. He hitched me up again, and I wrapped my legs around his hips this time, pulling me even closer, loving the feel of his warm body up against mine, happy and content.

He smiled at me, now on the same level as me, and moved over to the couch, pulling me into his lap as he sat down, kissing me lightly again on the forehead and then my cheeks before kissing me on my lipsy mouth again. This kiss was not so gentle, and I returned in kind, running my tongue gently over his bottom lip, and he immediately granted me access, our tongues duelling, endlessly fighting for domination. His hand moved from my waist to cup my neck and he stroked my skin softly as he kept kissing me, until finally stopping, panting loudly. I rested my hands on his chest lightly, also breathing heavily and sat up, marvelling at this man who was mine.

"Bella, my love?" He spoke for the first time in a while and I nodded in response. His eyes said what he could not.

"I love you, and I can't ever leave you again. Not even for a second." I smiled and moved to kiss him again, but he stopped me gently.

"Hear me out, please love," he requested, and I could do nothing else for him. Hesitating slightly, he spoke again.

"I never thought I'd feel this way about someone ever but you're my life. You'll always be my life. I can't bear the thought that I have to get in my car and drive home to an empty house."

I began to talk, but he stopped me.

"No love, you promised to listen. I can't bear leaving you all alone in an empty house either. I've had the happiest two years of my life with you, I'm so grateful that we met, and I want us to continue to be happy."

"Oh Jasper," I breathed "Me too."

He smiled at me, his beautiful face taking my breath away again. I loved this man so much. He was right, we had shared two amazing years together, and we'd made it through, in the easy times and the hard times too. We'd met at his friend Edward's 21st birthday party, and been inseparable. Edward had been a brief high school boyfriend, and wehe and I were on the best of terms., WDdeciding that we were better off as friends,, which neither of us minded. He was ecstatic when Jasper and I got together, and had been supportive right from the beginning, even though his girlfriend Alice was often disparaging about us; he loved both me and Jasper with his usual selfless love. I smiled, remembering this as I watched the man in front of me.

Jasper's face grew serious as mine did too I did so, and I wondered what he was going to do next.

He picked me up off his lap and sat me back on the couch as he stood, reaching into his pocket, seeming nervous.

I watched him, unsure and was surprised when he knelt down in front of me, his hands behind his back and then began to talk.

"Bella, I love you, and I'm not sure how to do this," he began. I let him continue, still not sure what he was doing. He took a deep breath and carried on.

"Bella, I will always love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He brought his hand out from behind his back, and in it was one of _those_ boxes. He opened it slowly and held it out to me. It contained the most gorgeous ring ever. I breathed in sharply, tearing up. He looked deep into my eyes.

"Bella, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

I sat in shock, before nodding hard, and launching myself into his arms.

"Yes, oh yes, Jasper I will!"

He wrapped his arms around me, and then pulled back to slip the ring on my finger. We both smiled, looking down at it happily.

_Two years later._

"Urgh" I groaned from the kitchen.

"Are you alright honey?" Jasper called from outside, where he was stocking the barbecue.

"Ah yeah I think so," I shouted back, but before I could finish he'd come running in, reaching up to grab the plates I'd been trying to reach. I sighed.

"I just couldn't get close enough to reach properly." He chuckled softly and put the plates down gently before standing behind me and snaking his hands round my waist. Rand resting his hands on my stomach, he kisseding my neck softly.

I smiled and rested my hands on top of his, way out in front of me.

"The sooner your son decides to appear, the better," I teased. I felt him smile into my neck at my words and then kiss me again.

"Our son." he said reverently.

**A/N Ok, so its light and fluffy, but I love this song, and it was about time I wrote something for it. Hope you enjoyed, and I wasn't too predictable! Lemonie x**


End file.
